The Average Smurf
by NintendoBoyGuy32
Summary: This is a story about my OC, Average Smurf, who is not your average Smurf. I do not own anything. Smurfs belong to PEYO.
1. The Unknown Smurf

It was a nice fall day. The Smurfs were picking smurfberries and other food to keep in storage for winter. "Mmm," said Greedy as he ate a few berries "these are the best smurfberries I ever smurfed."  
"Hey," said Brainy "leave some for us, Greedy. You need a diet."  
"Whatever, Brainy," said Greedy.  
As he was about to pick another a hand appeared from the bush.  
Greedy yelped and saw an unknown Smurf run into the forest. "Hey," said Greedy calling to his fellow Smurfs "there's an unknown Smurf running off."  
The others managed to see the Smurf run off.  
"Who in the name of Smurf was that?" said Vanity.  
"Could that've been Jokey?" wondered Clumsy.  
"I'm right here," said Jokey.  
"We better tell, Papa," said Smurfette.  
Papa Smurf was in his lab making a potion to help Farmer Smurf's crops grow when Brainy knocked on the door.  
"What is it my Smurfs?" he asked.  
"There was an unknown Smurf," said Smurfette "he had stiched clothing and a red 'A'".  
Then a tear came into Papa's eye.  
"Is something wrong?" asked Clumsy.  
"That must have been the Baby Smurf that smurfed from the village years ago."  
"What happened?" said Brainy.  
"Well," said Papa Smurf " a long time ago, there was this Smurfling. He wasn't very smart or strong, but he tried again and again. He was laughed at and felt like he wasn't wanted so he ran away."  
"I thought he died," sniffed Papa "Brainy, Clumsy, Smurfette, and Greedy, show me where you found him."  
The five of them found footprints and followed them to a large amount of bushes.  
There they saw the Smurf eating a few smurfberries.  
"What are these called?" he wondered "they do taste great."  
"He is that runaway Smurf," said Papa in tears.  
Clumsy tripped and fell infront of the bushes.  
"W-who are you?" the Smurf said shivering.  
"Uh, Clumsy Smurf?" Clumsy said fixing his hat.  
"Who are you guys then?" the Smurf asked.  
"I'm your Papa Smurf," Papa said with a small tear.  
"P-Papa?" said the Smurf " wait, I remember you. PAPA!"  
The two of them hugged a long time.  
"It's alright now," said Papa "you're with friends."  
"Well," said the Smurf "let's get moving."  
Then he noticed Smurfette.  
"Say," the Smurf said "I don't remember you before? What's your name?"  
"My name is Smurfette," the female Smurf said to him nicely.  
As they walked back to the village, the Smurf keep his eyes on Smurfette the whole way.  
He had fallen in love with her. 


	2. He's not Average!

As the Smurfs got back to the village, everyone was wondering who the unknown Smurf was.  
"Why don't you introduce yourself," said Papa Smurf.  
The Smurf looked out at everyone and then said "I don't think I have a name, Papa."  
Everyone looked shocked at this.  
"Well," said Greedy "Do you like cooking?"  
"That sounds fun," said the Smurf.  
"What about animals?" asked Nat, one of the Smurflings.  
"Well, I do like animals," the Smurf said.  
"Or what about weightlifting," said Hefty.  
"They all sound good," the Smurf said "I just can't decide. I guess I'm just average then."  
"Average?" said Papa "Why that's a smurfy idea. Average Smurf. Would you like that?"  
"Oh yes, please," said the Smurf. And so the newly named Average Smurf was offered to stay with Papa Smurf until a mushroom house was built for him.  
Average liked his new name, it sound "smurfy" to him.  
Meanwhile, Gargamel, the Smurfs' nemisis, was planning to capture all the Smurfs for their essense so he could become a powerful wizard.  
"Oh, Azrael," he said to his cat "look at this stick. I have put a spell on it to track down wherever the smell of those smurfberries are."  
"Reow," said Azrael.  
"Who cares what you think," said Gargamel "you're just a stupid cat. Now come on."  
Some of the Smurfs were picking more smurfberries and Average was one of them.  
He kept looking over at Smurfette and felt very attracted to her.  
"Isn't she beautiful," Average sighed.  
"She sure is," said Brainy "but she wasn't always like that."  
Brainy told Average Smurf all about how Smurfette was made by Gargamel and soon Papa changed her to her good slef she was today.  
Average was interested when suddenly a Smurf shouted out "GARGAMEL!"  
"Oh no," yelped Brainy "Average, run."  
Average began to run but he soon began to hear Smurfette's voice.  
"Put me down, you evil thing," she was saying.  
Gargamel had grabbed her and then noticed Average.  
"Well, well," he said "who are you, little Smurf?"  
"The name's Average Smurf," Average told him.  
Gargamel laughed at his ridicolous name.  
"You really think you can save Smurfette?"  
"Yes I can," said Average and then he yanked Gargamel by the shirt with one hand and caught Smurfette.  
"Run," he told her "I'll handle this idiot."  
Average swung Gargamel around and threw him into a tree trunk.  
Average picked up Gargamel and tossed him back to his hovel.  
"See ya," he taunted "What a wimp."  
Smurfette told the others what had happened.  
"Oh I hope Average is smurfing alright," said Papa in a worried voice.  
"I'm fine," said Average "You say that guy's powerful. I took him down with one hand."  
All the Smurfs were shocked.  
Average kept his name and he went back to Papa's house for the night.  
Gargamel was in his hovel groaning to Azrael.  
"That Average Smurf, is not average at all," he said as he bandaged himself.  
"REOW!" said Azrael.  
Then Gargamel had an idea.  
"Of course," he said "his disgusting love for Smurfette is stronger than the rest of them. Now here's my idea..."  
And Gargamel and Azrael laughed at the evil idea. 


	3. True Love

The next day, Average was getting his clothes on for the day.  
He put on his Smurf hat with the red A's and put on his normal clothes.  
He walked out and waved at his fellow Smurfs.  
He also blushed when Smurfette came by to see him.  
"How are you, Average?" she asked him.  
"O-Oh just fine," he smiled "say, Smurfette, I-I wanted to tell you that..."  
Then Tracker Smurf(who had a red feather in his hat) came.  
"Bye George," he said "something's happened. Smurfberry bushes are gone."  
"Gargamel might be behind this," said Smurfette "We'll follow you."  
They made their way over to where Hefty, Jokey, and Clumsy were.  
"Look at that," said Hefty "They've vanished."  
"But how?" asked Average.  
But then Smurfette was sucked into the ground.  
"Smurfs, Help," she cried and was gone.  
"Gargamel must be behind this," said Average angrily "I have an idea, Hefty, Jokey, and Tracker, come with me, Clumsy, go tell Papa at once."  
They all agreed and went their ways.  
"Poor Smurfette," said Jokey "not even my suprises will cheer me up."(BOOM)  
Average went faster and faster as his heart pounded for Smurfette.  
Gargamel had put Smurfette in a cage over a pot of his formula.  
"Well, well," laughed Garagmel "we'll be expecting you little friends."  
"You horrible wizard," said Smurfette in tears.  
"Alright," said Average "when I whistle that's when you come in."  
"We got it," said Tracker.  
Average raced in front of Gargamel.  
"Hello, Average," he said evilly and quickly poked a need in Average.  
"YOW!" said Average. He then fainted and fell.  
"AVERAGE!" said Smurfette.  
"Oh look at this," said Gargamel "no known cure. Too bad."  
He put the unconcious Average Smurf in the cage with Smurfette.  
Smurfette clinged onto her friend.  
"Average," she said "Wake up, please!"  
The three other Smurfs had heard what happened and they fell into tears.  
"I'll be back in an hour," said Gargamel "Ta-ta!"  
Smurfette cried alot and she hugged Average's body.  
"Average," she said "wake up!"  
Smurfette cried and then she slowly went in and kissed Average.  
Average's eyes opened.  
"S-Smurfette," he said.  
"Average," said Smurfette "But..."  
But her sentence was interupted by a long kiss from Average.  
"I love you, Smurfette," he smiled.  
"I love you, too," said Smurfette.  
Hefty, Jokey, and Tracker cheered happily.  
Then Tracker smelled something.  
"I say," he said "GARGAMEL!"  
Gargamel came in and Average pretended he was still dead.  
"Well, Azrael," said Gargamel "Let's get some essense shall we?"  
"Not today," said Average as he tore away the bars.  
"No," said Gargamel "he's alive...RUN!"  
Average grabbed Azrael and Gargamel and threw them into a book shelf and with Smurfette in his arms ran off with Hefty, Jokey, and Tracker back to the village.  
The Smurfs all cheered when Average came back.  
"Average," smiled Papa Smurf "You have proven yourself to be brave, heroic, and even strong. We are pleased to have you with us."  
Average smiled broadly as Smurfette kissed him fully on the lips. 


End file.
